The Time I Became a Kingdom Keepers
by edgegirl131
Summary: What if a new, younger Keeper was added. Follow Brooke's adventure against the OT's and finding friendship. I'm a Charbeck, Wilby, Famanda, and my own creation Jillard. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Beginning

"Run!" I yelled as a woman that looked similar to Maleficent came at us. "Thanks. I'm Maybeck. How'd you get here?" Maybeck asked. I looked around and noticed a _blue_ glow around my arm. "I don't know. I won a contest to become a DHI," DHI stood for Daylight Holographic Image or Disney Host Interactive, depends on who you ask, "So we, my family and I, came to Florida as a vacation, so they could set me up, the Imagineers finished me today, I fell asleep, and now I'm here." "Well that sums it up," Maybeck replied. The women came again. "Think of a tunnel with a light at the end!" Maybeck yelled. As I did that the glow grew brighter and my body started to tingle. "Ignore all fear!" Maybeck said. And if it didn't happen to me I'd never believe it, but the women, whom I now believed was Maleficent, passed right through me. "Way cool," I said. "Follow me," Maybeck shouted, already running toward The Seas with Nemo and friends. I certainly didn't think twice about following him. He led me to a restaurant at behind The Seas. "We're safe here," Maybeck informed me.

"Finally," a hidden voice replied. It was Finn; he was a Kingdom Keeper like Maybeck. "Who's the chick?" Charlene. "The new girl, from the Radio Disney Contest." Willa. "She was added so I invited her." Dell Philby. "Hi. You probably don't recognize us. I'm Amanda and she's Jess," a girl I now knew said. "I called this meeting because the Overtakers are starting to become a bigger threat," Philby informed. "Yeah Maleficent was attacking Maybeck and I out there. He taught me this cool trick. Watch." As I said that I thought of the tunnel again and walked through the table. "WOW! She can already go _all clear_," Finn said. "What's all clear," I asked. "It's when you turn full DHI," Philby, that's what everyone called him at least, answered. "We need to go attack Maleficent," I said running out the door. I heard everyone say no, but I was already out the door by then.

"Ah. Brooke," said a raspy voice. "Maleficent." "Come to surrender." "No, I came to warn you we know were you're going next. So watch out."

"Do you know what happens to children who play with fire?" I turned to run. "They get burned," she threw fire at me. I ignored fear and the fire went right through me. "You learn fast." I started to run now as she yelled "Watch _your_ back," cackling.

"Send me back to the Contemporary," I said crying from fear. The girls were comforting me. "Fine," Philby said. "Let's let her do the return," Finn added. "The what," I asked as I stopped crying. "The return. It's a button we press when we want to wake up," Philby said. "Okay." I pushed the button.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Learning the Keeper Way

The next day I was in the Magic Kingdom. "Hey, you aren't supposed to be here," said a male's voice. Finn. "Why, I'm in disuse," I said. "Not that. We were all planning on meeting up in the Enchanted Tiki Room." "Daddy can I hang out with the other Keepers," I asked my Dad. "Okay, but be back here before the fireworks." "Okay."

"In the tiki tiki tiki room…" We heard as we left the show. "So we need to split up and look around the park," I asked. "In groups of two," Amanda added. "Yep." Finn added "Here are the groups, Charlene and Maybeck, Willa and Philby, Jess and the new gir…" "Brooke," I interrupted. "Fine. Jess and _Brooke_, and Amanda and me."

"I can't believe we got Fantasyland and Liberty

Square," I said. "Well Fantasyland is tough," Jess replied. We were wondering around Snow White's Scary Adventures. "Keep an eye open the Evil Queen's in this ride," She warned. "Maybe we should ride it then," I suggested. "Good idea." "Let's also try to sit in the back row." "Okay."

"Where are we going," I asked everyone worriedly. "For the tenth time Escher's Keep," Maybeck answered annoyed. "Pick up the pace," Charlene yelled ahead. I started to run.

"Wow," I said when we entered a room of puzzles. "Walk on the left side only," Finn said walking up a staircase. When we got to the top of the staircase there was a giant checkerboard. "Walk on only the black tiles and never two black tiles in a row," Willa warned me. After the checkerboard we saw three doors. "Middle," everyone said in chorus. When we got in there Finn started to glow. "Finn can go all clear awake too," Philby informed me. We all headed to the opposite wall. "Here it is," Maybeck said pressing a planet.

"Amazing," I said after the space elevator. Escher's Keep was an apartment in the top of Cinderella's Castle. "I know," Finn, Maybeck, and Amanda said as if rehearsed. "Oh my gosh," I said "The fireworks will start soon." "Let's go," Finn said understanding.

"There you are," my Dad said when I met him and my sister in front of the Emporium. "Oh my gosh it's the Kingdom Keepers," Hannah, my little sister, said. "Hey," they all said at different times. "We're leaving tomorrow," my Dad reminded me. "Oh yeah," I said disappointed. "We're going to EPCOT," Hannah said excitedly. "We'll meet you there," Amanda said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Goodbye Ohio

"No fair," Hannah said when Finn met me at the fountain to take me to join the other Keepers. "When, I mean if, you become a Keeper you can hang out with us," I told her. "We gotta go. The others will only wait for Finn and I so long."

"Are we safe here," I asked when we were all riding The Three Calbriaros in the Mexico Pavilion. "Yeah," Willa said. "I think." "You_ think_," I asked. "Who really knows," Maybeck said. "Well there's no Disney movie that takes place in Mexico so we're safe," Professor Philby informed us. "Wait," I said, "there is one." "Which," everyone said at the same second. "The Emperor's New Groove," I said with fear in my voice." "Where are we safe," Jess asked. We all thought for a moment. "Canada," I said at last. "No movies were made about there," Amanda asked. "No, two but neither had a villain."

"WHAT," I asked my dad. "For the fifth time we're moving to Celebration," my dad answered. "Awesome," the Keepers and I said in chorus. "Only because you seemed so upset about leaving your new friends," he said. And finally at that moment I looked around and noticed I was a Kingdom Keeper, created to protect the parks. "Yeah, I was going to miss them," I said. "Anyway, everyone in the family has been begging me to move down here with them." "The Studio's at 8," I whispered to my friends. "Got it," Philby said. "See you guys later," I said. And that's when my adventures began.

**Can you guess the 2 Disney movies that took place in Canada? I'll mention you in the beginning of the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**OK these are diaries so they make a little less sence, but I made them up from events that really happened to me.**

Chapter 4: Where's Mickey

"He's what," Finn asked. "I said he's proposing tonight," I said referring to my dad. "Wait," Maybeck said "What does this have to do with crossing over." Everyone groaned. "What," He said. "I can't cross over because my dad is proposing and I'll be out late," I informed him. "Ohh," Maybeck said, "okay I get it now." "What if she won't let you cross over anymore," Charlene said alarmed. "I'll still do it," I told her. "You know it seems you might have the most courage of all eight of us and yet you're the youngest," Amanda said. "Hey," Finn, Philby, and Maybeck said sounding offended. "She's right," said Willa. "Gotta go guys," "Bye," Finn said. "See ya later," said Jess looking up from a drawing that looked like Mickey Mouse in a cage underwater. "Call me when you get home after the proposal," Philby ordered. "I will," I replaid. "Catch ya tonight, maybe," Maybeck said. "Bye," Willa said with a hug. "We'll talk more later," Charlene said. "Bye," Amanda said. "Bye guys," I said walking home.

"Nice to meet you," Wayne said that night. "Nice to finally meet you too," I replaid. We were all in Esher's Keep, a hidden apartment in the top of Cinderella's Castle. We were all DHI's except for Wayne. "I drew this today," Jess said showing Wayne the doodle from earlier. Jess and Amanda were farilies, farly human. Each had a power, Jess could dream/daydream the future and Amanda could levitate and push things. "It can't be," Wayne said. "What," we all asked. "Mickey's in the new Voyage of the Little Mermaid ride." "I think we have a quest tomorrow," I said. "Sleep well," Wayne said pushing the return and sending us all back to our beds. "But Wayne," I said when I woke up. 1:56 a.m. my IPod read. "I guess I'm going to the Magic Kingdom tomorrow," I said with a yawn. "Tomorrow's going to be an adventure."


	5. Chapter 5

**The Search**

"Keep a low profile guys," I said when the guys were trying to act cool. "Sorry," Finn said. "Are we ready," I asked everyone. They all nodded except Charlene. "Wait," Charlene said immediately. "Wayne said we should use these anti-magic-spell key chains," she said giving us all Mickey silhouette key chains. "Now we're all ready," she said.

edgegirl131: C'mon out Ariel

I said using DGamer on my DS. We were using it to communicate. All of a sudden Ariel came out attracting a crowd. "Let's go," Finn said.

Once over the wall we split up, which was dangerous but necessary.

Panda: Nothin yet

DayDream: Same

Fin: Where is he

Mybest: IDK

Philitup: I just saw a shadow

Willatree: Was it him

Philitup: Nope a cast member

Angelface13: This is hopeless

edgegirl131: Ahhhhhhhhh!

Panda: WHAT

Amanda_Nash: Mickey, Maleficent, EQ, and Cruella were there than vanished

Fin: EQ

edgegirl131: Evil Queen

Panda: Let's get lost

Arial: I'll create the diversion with Eric in 5 minutes

edgegirl131: C'mon guys

"Guys he was there then poof," I said that night. "We should get some sleep," Willa said. "Yeah we need at least eight hours of sleep and Brooke needs at least ten," Philby said. "I can take myself," I protested as of being almost thirteen while they were all almost sixteen. "You still need sleep," Maybeck said actually being responsible. "Well then night," I said. "Night," all seven of my friends said as I pushed the button. 1:43 a.m. my IPod read. Until tomorrow, I thought. Until tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Threats**

"What happened to your schools again?" I asked today at lunch today. "Toxicated," Philby, Willa, and Jess said. "Gas leak," Finn and Amanda said. "Infested by cockroaches," Charlene and Maybeck said shivering. "So you're all at my middle school for a while?" I asked. "Yep," they said in unison. "Brooke, we need your help," my friend, Jillian, said. "Give me a sec, Lydia," I told with a little laugh. "Come on, Brooke this is important," my other friend, Jenna, said. "Guys these are my friends, too, and I, like, never see them," I told them with a serious look. "Let her talk to her friends, girls," Lydia said. "Just forget about her, Brooke," Willa said. I gave them one last glare before turning away. "So what are we going to do about Mali, EQ, Cruella, and Churn?" I said. They all stared at me. "Trying to hide the secret," I said. They all nodded agreeing. "I don't know," Finn said. "I don't know." "So when's the next you know what?" I whispered. "Tonight, at 9:30," Philby said. "I'll be there," I said. "Same," everyone said in turn.

9:35 pm

"Where are they?" I said aloud. "Where are who?" I heard a raspy voice say. I've heard that voice before. I knew **_that _**voice. "Maleficent," I said, trying not to focus on fear. "Yes Brooklynn," she said sending a chill up my body. "Well if you must, call me Brooke Grace," I said. "Okay my dear," she replied back. "What do you want?" I asked, glowing brighter. "An alliance," she put simply, "If you help me, I'll let you be my princess: second in command," she said. "I won't have to listen to anyone?" I said "Besides me." I was just about to say yes as a boy said "No" and pushed me down. I could think clearly again. "Never," I said, finally understanding what she did. "You'll join me; you'll all join me… someday." "In your dreams," Finn said. Everyone came from the bushes agreeing with Finn, in so many different ways. "But is this nothing but a dream?" She said with a twisted smile on her face. "It wouldn't hurt if it was a dream," I said standing up. "What do you mean?" She replied. "You rely on lack of trust, but if we trust each other, what strengthens you," I said looking back at them. "No. I rely on your fears," Maleficent replied, "Every time you flinch: I gain more power, every time you have a bad dream: I grow stronger, you can't stay unafraid forever," She said. "Just watch us try," I said hitting the return.

11:35 p.m. my iPod read. _We'll show her, _I thought. I thought of as many happy things as I could as I drifted off to sleep. _We'll show her_.


	7. Chapter 7

**Friendship**

"Guys we need to stay brave," I told the group at lunch the next day. "Yeah I mean we need to remember that 'whenever you flinch, I gain more power; whenever you have a bad dream…," "Maybeck stop," I said. "What?" he asked looking confused. "I can't stay brave if you keep reminding me that," I told him. "That's what you get with high schoolers," Emma, another one of my friends, said. "Yeah, why don't you sit with us again?" this time it was Mia talking. "I do," I told them. "But you don't talk to us," Maggie informed me. "Let her be, she's obviously became too cool for us," Lydia said, even though she and Lydia are cheerleaders. "Brooke," Willa said trying to stop the stare down between Lydia and I. "Yes," I said turning around. "We're meeting at the Studios tonight at 10," Professor Philby told me, "Don't be late." "So, that means 10:05," I said referring to last night when they were five minutes late. "We were there the whole time," Charlene told me comfortingly. "We saw her though," Finn said admiring Amanda. "But we were there when you needed us," Jess told me. I looked around and relized they were. They always were. "Your right, so 10," I said with a smile. "Exactly," Finn told me.

"So, what are we doing," I asked Philby. It was 10:05 and we were all finally there, I was the last to arrive. "Just checking up on the park, and Ariel," Willa answered instead. "Where is she?" I asked looking around. "The water tower," Maybeck told me. "Everyone got their DS's?" Finn asked. We all held them up. "Let's go then," he said.

"Hello," Ariel told us when we got up to the water tower. "Hi, I'm Brooke," I told her. "Nice to finally meet you face to face," she told me. "Same," I told her in exchange. "You all look tired," she said. "Just a little," we told her. "I'll be back," she told us. "Maybe we can close our eyes for a few minutes," I suggested. They all agreed. I instantly awoke in bed. 11:30p.m. _Tomorrow I'll tell them about Austin and Dillard_, I thought. _I hope there not…_. I was out then. Out like a light.


	8. READ BEFORE CH8

**I'm taking a break from this story to write my crossover of this and Epic Mickey. Read it so when I continue this will make sense.**


	9. Chapter 8

**The Warning**

"I say we head to MK and just hang out like we're normal," Austin offered up when everyone asked what we were going to do. "Sorry, can't," I said, "I've got to do my last training session as an apprentice." I was proud of myself; I trained everyday so I could learn to be a great sorceress. "Did you guys know that my powers have always been here and one thing I can use them for is my sensitive hearing," I said messing with the bracelet my teacher, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, gave me to keep my magic in check. "That's cool, Brooke," Finn said, "but can you skip just on training session, please we barely see you know 'cause you're either training or studying forgotten characters." He said that like it was a bad thing. I did that all because someday I'd be Princess of Wasteland and I needed to know all this before that time came. "I guess, but only if we ride Splash Mountain, I LOVE that ride," I said with and embarrassed smile. "Sure Brookie," Maybeck said. He knew I hated to be called that. "Thanks, Ducky," I told him as we started walking. I had only recently started calling him this. Everyone called him Donnie sometimes and Donnie is short for Donald, so you figure out the rest. "Race ya'll to the bus stop," Charlie called getting a head start. Somehow, Austin won. We enjoyed ourselves. We rode Splash Mt. and saw Wayne. He told us to "watch the doctor and the phantom". It was weird since no one knew what he meant. We also stopped at the Studios and added my sister and her "friend" (CRUSH), Nick, to our club. Hannah did her training and I did a little at 12:00 am. No xover, I said. KK, Philby texted back. A good night's rest. That is something I need. _Watch the doctor and the phantom, _those words kept running through my head. I turned my IPod on and decided to watch an episode of "House of Mouse". It got to the cartoon with the Phantom Blot and I shot straight up. "It's the Blot, Wayne told us to watch the Blot!" I whispered, "So the doctor must be the Mad Doctor!" I had to tell everyone in the morning, in Wasteland. I just hope it won't be too late by then. My house, tomorrow, 10 to noon, I texted. Everyone, even Nick, said ok. _I'll tell Hannah in the morning, we'll tell teleport everyone there. _Tonight was gonna be a long night. I just hoped my second family was alright in Wasteland.


	10. READ BEFORE CH9

** I made a sequal to Keepers in Wasteland. Read it to be caught up on events. I'll ****TRY**** or romance, but I'm more focused on family. This wil be long.**


	11. Read Me

I'm writing my next part of this story that's a crossover. Shocking isn't it. (Yes I was being sarcastic) It's a Kingdom Hearts crossover and the title is by far the worst title ever "Keyblade Keepers". If you have a better idea then please tell me asap, like before the next Tron:Uprising.

Sincerely,

Brooke


End file.
